We finally drank our pain away
by Sour-Skittlez
Summary: Kagome caught cheating. Inuyasha motional wreck. OMG whats happening...... lol you will have to find that one out on your own. its a one shot. you'll find out later..... pg-13 cuz i felt like it. (im not good at summaries. you can ask my teacher)


HAHAHAHHAHAHA im a cruel person.......

Cradle: no Skitt ur just plain scary.......

Random cow: MOOOOOOOOOO

Author OH YEA!!!!!

I dont own inuyasha yada yada..... nor whiskey lullaby..... yada yada.... just read the fic. :D

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the home he shared with Kagome. He was still in his Army Green and was glad to be home. He sat his keys on the stand infront of the mirror and walked up the stairs where he could hear Kagome giggling.

He swung the door open to see miroku laying on top of her. She looked at the door and saw Inuyasha storm out.

"Inuyasha wait!" She yelled running after him.

Inuyasha climbed in his truck and drove off down the road leaving Kagome crying on the front porch.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

Inuyasha sat at the tavern with his head down on the bar. Seeing his love with his best friend tore him to peices.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

Inuyasha drank for hours and then stumbled to his hotel room with a case of hard whiskey. He leaned against the door taking a swig from his bottle.

_Until the night  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory_

He dropped the alchohol and with a shaky hand grabbed his gun. He sat down on his bed and looked at the picture of his sweet Kagome.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

He silently sobbed as he stumbled to stand back up. He scribbled somethnig on a peice of paper and held it tight in his hand.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

Inuyasha pulled the trigger and the gun went off. His body fell limp yet he still held on to the peice of paper.

The owner of the hotel ran into the room and found him face down in his blood-stained pillow. The man grabbed the peice of paper and read it outloud as more people came into the room.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Kagome stood at Inuyasha's grave with tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat down next to his gravestone as the wind whisped around her.

_la, la, la, la, laaaaaaa, la, la, la, la, lullaby...................._

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

Kagome sat at the bar and drank all she could. She never forgave herself for the pain she caused and finally was inflicting it upon herself.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

She danced with men all around but all she could see was Inuyasha dancing with her. She stumbled out of the bar as two men followed her. She pushed them out of her way and walked home. She slammed her bedroom door and grabbed the large flask on her drawers.

_Until the night  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory_

She grabbed the pistol that layed on her nightstand and sobbed at the note the inkeeper had given her.

_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

She Tried to get back up but failed. She layed on her bed facing the ceiling. She rolled over grabbing his picture. She put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

Miroku came in to check on her. He ran up the stairs as the gun went off. He gasped in horror as he saw her laying face down in her pillow. He looked down at the hand that was clenched tightly to the picture of Inuyasha.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

A little girl stood with Miroku and his family. She showed no emotion but inside she died. As everyone left Kagome and Inuyasha's graves, the little girl turned back. She held the picture of her two parents tight and smiled as she saw there faint outline hug eachother. They turned to the little girl and waved goodbye as she climbed into the car with Miroku's family.

_la, la, la, la, lullaby,_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had a small tear in her eye. He picked her up and spung her around. They embraced and vanished into a bright light.  
_la, la, la, la, la, la, la.... la,la,la,la,la, lullaby....................

* * *

_

YEA!!!! IM STILL ALIVE! w000t w000t

reveiw please.


End file.
